Prior U.S. patent shows that are known include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,975 issued to K. L. Stier on 3-15-66 showed a composited "C"-shaped or rounded plastic and concrete coping arrangement and concrete deck;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,958 issued to E. H. Shields on 11-14-67 showed a number of plastic coping arrangements in cushioned construction;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,659 issued to V. Shanni on 5-20-69, showed a bolted-on "C"-shaped coping;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,002 issued to G. C. Fox, on 5-12-70, showed concrete-filled-rounded coping structure, and concrete deck;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,481 isssued to J. M. Englehart and William P. Morrish on 9-17-74, showed a two-piece coping arrangement with poured concrete fill;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,119 issued to D. E. Dahowski, showed another form of plastic coping held as a permanent assembly with concrete.